You're making me shiver
by QueenOfYourSoul
Summary: It tasted like feeling home, like the cheerfulness of the sun and the freshness of the air. It was pure desire.
1. The cheerfulness of the sun

What if Alaric hadn't cockblocked Damon and Elena in 3x06? What would have happened? This story will develop from that moment and will be multi-chapter... Rated M for a good reason xD I would like to hear what you think about this.

* * *

><p><strong>YOU'RE MAKING ME SHIVER<strong>

_The cheerfulness of the sun and the freshness of the air…_

She knew that she shouldn't feel like this, but she couldn't help it. It was hard for her to admit it but she felt jealous watching Damon distracting Rebekah. It wasn't exactly what it was supposed to be, Damon wasn't hers, she shouldn't be jealous. But she was, pretty much indeed, and denying it wouldn't have been fair, to herself and to him. He was being so sweet with her, staying by her side, helping her get what she wanted and he was taking care of her, like no one did for a while, even now he was applying first aid and all she could think about was how big is generous heart was.

"You played your part on the plan really well tonight. You got Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows." She said with a bitter tone that Damon caught. He was wondering if it was possible that she would be possessive of him. A smirk rose on his face, it would have been too perfect to be real.

"I thought you were too drunk to notice." He provoked her truly wanting to see her reaction. Was she really jealous?

"I was faking most of it" She said. Yes she was faking, because it was part of the plan, but she thought that even drunk she would have felt the same way about him.

"So was I." He said softly. Elena felt relieved hearing that from him, he had been faking, none of that flirting was real. Joy crossed her eyes. However it wasn't right because he wasn't hers.

Either Damon couldn't believe what he saw, it was like Elena felt something for him, more than simple friendship. Why would she be jealous otherwise?

He was done applying first aid, but he couldn't stop looking at her doe deep eyes. They were magnetizing him and her face skin was like calling him, he felt his hands burning and the only way to stop that pain was to touch her pale skin. So he gently started caressing her right cheek, as he touched her skin she felt an undeniable electricity burst between their bodies. She needed his gentle touch, it was like oxygen. It made her feel safe. Without stopping staring at her eyes he got closer and closer to her face, he could feel her sweet warm breath against his mouth. She wasn't moving away as he expected her to be, otherwise she was getting closer and she was hypnotized by him being so near. Slowly Damon put his lips on hers and it felt like paradise, for both of them. The last time, when he was laying almost dying on his bed, it was a quick kiss, it had nothing to do with this one. This time the urge was too much. It was a deep long and passionate kiss. It tasted like feeling home, like the cheerfulness of the sun and the freshness of the air. It was pure

Elena started moaning as Damon put his hands on her hair, and then he reached her neck, caressed it gently and then started licking it. For just a moment Elena believed he was going to bite her but then she realized he wouldn't, it was only passion, desire of her body, the crawling of her blood was secondary in that moment.

Then he put his hand under her t-shirt, just like he did that afternoon and Elena started shaking. She felt shivers all over her body. With a very quick move he tore her t-shirt into pieces. He stared at her black bra in admiration.

"Don't worry. I'll buy you another one." He said smirking, keeping touching her body and making her shiver, he moved to her thighs. She started touching him too, putting her hands under his t-shirt, she felt a little bit afraid, in fact she thought that he was very good at it and she didn't know if she was able to make him feel the same he was making her.

He unbuttoned her jeans and made them slip away. God she was so beautiful. He felt his manhood growing and pressing against his jeans. He put his hand under her panties and reached her womanhood, he started playing with her clit and he caused her shivers and moans of pleasure came out of her mouth.

"Why are you still dressed while I'm almost naked?" She asked alluring.

"We can fix this now" he reassured her as he began to unbutton his belt and jeans.

"No. Don't!" She begged. For just a moment he thought she was regretting what they were doing and wanted to stop. But that wasn't what Elena meant. "I'll do it." She added...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Laying next to you

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm really glad to hear what you think and also thanks to everyone who read the story and to the people who added it into their favorites or their alerts... So here it is next chapter, it begins precisely where the first one ended... **

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>YOU'RE MAKING ME SHIVER<strong>

_Laying next to you_

"Are you sure, Elena?" He asked looking at her eyes. He didn't want her to do something she would regret.

"Why are asking something that stupid, Damon?" She said, smiling against his lips. She let her tongue wonder in his mouth. The feeling she got was something she has never experienced before, neither with Matt neither with Stefan.

Suddenly she moved away from his lips. She looked carefully at Damon's face and asked him to tell her the truth. "Do you still feel the same about me?" she asked holding his hands.

He was so surprised she asked him that, of course he felt the same, he still loved her. "Elena, you shouldn't even ask me this, it is not possible for me to stop loving you. However I know it's always gonna be Stefan for you. That's why we need to stop, you'll never feel for me what you feel for Stefan. I want you so much, with all my heart, soul and body but I know you'll regret what we're doing. I understand Elena that this is just a moment of weakness." He felt relieved confessing that, but still he was afraid that now she would leave.

"Damon, please. Why do you say that?" she was almost shouting.

"Why? Isn't this the truth? Isn't it always gonna be Stefan?" the anger grew in him, he was shouting too.

"Damon" she paused, not because she wasn't sure about what to say but she feared his reaction, would he reject her? She couldn't not know but she wanted to try. "I need you Damon, I want you. 3 months ago I would have been ashamed to say it. But now it's different. I love the way you make me feel. Around you I feel alive and I've felt dead for a while now, I can't give up on that feeling." She sighted after saying this and looked carefully in his eyes. He wasn't moving, still staring at her eyes. He wanted to speak but she stopped him by putting her index on his fleshy mouth and continued her confession. "Honestly I don't know whether I'll regret it or not tomorrow but right now I'm sure about it. I can't promise you anything for the future but in this moment there is nothing I want more than you." After a short pause she added : "Take me now." He didn't need any more words.

She was only wearing her bra and panties and Damon was only in his boxer, suddenly they ripped them off. He took her in his arms and brought her to his bedroom, he laid her on his big comfortable double bed. Then fireworks started. When he was inside of her they felt like just one soul, one body, one heart. There wouldn't be anything better than that powerful feeling. They reached their climax at the same time, their sighs melt, Elena's hands were in Damon's hair and he liked that a lot, his hands were all over her body, first on her breast, then on her hips and then down to her thighs, she was enjoying it very much. It was the most intense orgasm she ever had in her life and for him, it was the first time that he wasn't having sex, he was making love to the woman he deeply loved.

When the intensity of pleasure started decreasing they laid down next to each other, Damon embraced her tightly and she put her head on his chest. None of them talked for a while, they were just holding hands, enjoying the perfume of each other's skin and thinking. Damon kept thinking over and over about what had just happened, about how perfect they were for each other and about her words, maybe after all there could be a possibility for her to love him. Elena was thinking about what happened too and she couldn't help making a comparison with Stefan. Every time she had made love with him his faced turned, although he didn't ever bite her during sex, with Damon it had been different. His face didn't turn, she believed he did it on purpose, he controlled his dark side for her and that to Elena was an amazing example of being selfless. She was sure now, Damon loved her, truly.

Suddenly she said blushing: "You know, I think I'm falling for you." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Yeah now he was sure they were meant to be.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. From the outside they looked like a happy human couple.

She woke up suddenly, thinking that she was in her house, believing that the events of the last night were just dreams. Oh and what dreams. However when she opened her eyes she realized that she was at the boarding house, in Damon's bedroom, in his bed, with his arms around her waist after having spent a night of wild sex with him. She blushed thinking about that. She was glad he was still sleeping, she wouldn't have bared his glance, she wouldn't have handled him saying that at the end she wasn't able to resist his good look.

She wish she shouldn't but she snake out of the bed, redressed and she was just about to reach the door when she found him standing naked in front of her. He must have heard her and used his vampire speed to stop her from leaving. "Why are you leaving so soon and without saying Good Morning to me, Miss Gilbert?" he said after licking his lips, she blushed again. She looked at him deeply, she just wanted to go away because she couldn't believe that she actually liked having spent the night with him. "Damon, I just have to go." She said looking down to the floor and trying to reach the door, she didn't want to meet his hazel eyes, she wouldn't have resisted.

Suddenly he grabbed her and turned her making her back stuck with his front, just like he did the previous afternoon. She starting shiver when she felt his fresh breath on her neck and when she heard his sweet but sexy alluring voice saying "I know you wanna stay here. It's just to hard to admit it."

She began shaking her head, wanting to deny what he was saying but he stopped her kissing sweetly her neck, then in a hurry she found herself just wearing her panties. He was gently caressing her arm, then her hips, down to her tights and then up to her womanhood. He put a finger inside of her and she started sighting for the pleasure he was giving her. That morning she woke up determined to go home, to forget about that night but she couldn't. He then added another finger and increased the pressure and speed of his movements. She felt his cock growing on her back. He then asked her hypnotizing "Don't tell me you don't like it, Elena. You're so wet, you can deny what is real." With his vampire speed they finished on the bed, again. He began to touch her breast and to lick her nipples. Her body was in no control anymore, she just moved following her instincts and desires. Then he kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with his experienced tongue. She was moaning now. Then he whisper to her ear : "Elena, just tell me to stop and I'll stop, just tell me you don't want me and I'll stop it now."

She answerd: "I have to go to school." Her voice was saying that but her body was responding in a completely different way at Damon's touch.

"Then just tell me to stop." He whispered in her ear.

"Please Damon…" started Elena but she couldn't finish the sentence because the pleasure was to much, it was keeping her from thinking, it just felt so good.

"Tell the words Elena and I'll stop" he kept saying while his hands were wandering all over her body.

"Please Damon…." she said again, but she was enjoying all of it.

"…keep going, don't stop, don't ever stop." She finally ended her sentence with the words she had wanted to say from the beginning, she was almost shouting from the feeling she was getting.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear." He finished torturing her and finally spread her legs and enter her.

_Oh__that__'__s__what__is__like__to__feeling__home._Their thoughts were the same, finally they had found each other again and both of them couldn't deny that powerful feeling to be true. They felt safe, she in his strong arms and he in her endless tenderness.

This time she reached her climax before him and let him stay inside her till he got his own orgasm too.

When he went out, she felt empty without him but the fact that he was laying next to her, with their hands holding, made her feel finally complete.

She fell asleep again, she slept for hours in his arms but she was awaken by a terrible dream.


End file.
